Jagged Junction
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Sambungan Bergerigi. Untuk Bleach Viva Fest ed. Turn Back The Pendulum & penulis-pembaca di FBI dulu-sekarang. Fanfiksi tentang tragedi terhebat di sejarah manusia di mata Shinigami. Apakah itu? Bagaimana dampaknya? canon setting, a glimpse of WW2. RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Karakter © Kubo Tite; Plot & Ide © nutmeg-not-head

**Genre**: General/Tragedy (sebab tragedi tak terlalu pekat di fic ini)

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: tak ada

**Warning**: canon setting dengan **timeline mungkin keliru,** cerita agak berat dan sedikit mengkritik golongan tertentu, mungkin ooc, penulis selalu sok tahu :D, A/N panjang

**Word Count**: 2488

**BGM**: Iridescent & The Requiem by Linkin Park

**Summary**: Untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival** ed. **Turn Back The Pendulum **dan untuk semua penulis serta pembaca di FBI dulu-sekarang. Sebuah fanfiksi yang berusaha menggabungkan dunia fiksi dan non-fiksi. Fanfiksi tentang tragedi terhebat di sejarah manusia di mata Shinigami. Canon setting. **Jagged Junction**, saya persembahkan.

**A/N**: Sebenarnya ide sudah muncul di tanggal 5 November. Tapi baru saya publish hari ini karena tanggal 23 Desember kemarin media mengetik fic dicuri orang. Ya sudah, ketik lagi di PC orang karena tak ada _back-up_. Dan mendadak saya mau menyerah mengerjakan ini. Merasa tidak mampu untuk mengerjakan. Setelah afirmasi berkali-kali, saya paksa otak untuk berpikir lagi.

Saya tidak bermaksud merendahkan mereka yang meninggal karena tragedi di fic. Saya hanya mencoba menggabungkan dunia nyata yang kita kenal dengan Bleach yang kita cintai. Serta untuk menjawab tantangan menggabungkan fanfiksi dengan non-fiksi tanpa menggunakan setting AU.

Itulah beberapa hal yang membuat saya _ngeyel_ menulis fic ini. Selain itu, saya juga ingin kita bernostalgia sedikit tentang Bleach dan tragedi di dalam fic. Plus, model seperti ini sengaja saya buat agar teman-teman yang tidak mengikuti Bleach pun bisa menikmati fanfic ini.

Terakhir, sudilah kiranya teman-teman membaca dan mereview fic ini. :) Selamat menikmati dan **unleash your imagination**!

**.-.-.**

Untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival** ed. **Turn Back The Pendulum **dan

untuk semua penulis dan pembaca di FBI dulu dan sekarang

.-.-.

**JAGGED JUNCTION**

.-.-.

saya (nutmeg-not-head) persembahkan.

**.-.-.**

**Musim Panas, Lima Tahun Sebelum Tragedi**

"Agaknya kurang tepat," ungkap gadis mungil ber_kimono_ hitam sambil mengamati rumah-rumah di kiri kanannya, "kota ini diberi nama _Pulau Lapang_." Sejenak dia memandang teman seperjalanannya, pemuda jangkung berambut pirang dan ber_kimono_ hitam yang sama. Pemuda itu tidak memalingkan wajah. Karenanya, Si Gadis melanjutkan, "Sejak kita tiba di kota ini aku tidak melihat tanah petak lapang. Justru bangunan aneh, rumah kayu, jembatan, dan rumah bata lain. Bagaimana bisa tempat ini dinamai Kota _Pulau Lapang_? Bahkan, langitnya tidak pernah sepi dari pesawat."

Setelah benda hitam di atas langit yang ia sebut pesawat terbang menjauh, ia melontarkan pendapat lagi, "Tak hanya bangunan dan pesawat. Banyak sekali manusia berlalu lalang di pelabuhan tadi. Manusia ber_kimono_ bagus, manusia berseragam aneh..." Dia menoleh lagi pada pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya si pemuda pirang tampaknya tak mendengarkan.

"Hei, Kira-kun. Kau dengar tidak? Kau melamunkan sesuatu, ya?" tanyanya pada pemuda pirang.

Kira, pemuda pirang itu, akhirnya memberikan perhatiannya pada gadis tadi. "Tidak. Aku hanya teringat manusia-manusia tadi," ungkapnya tanpa menghentikan perjalanan.

Si gadis, karena bertubuh lebih pendek, harus mendongakkan kepala untuk mengamati raut muka Kira. "Manusia? Maksudmu mereka yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Bedah Shima? Kenapa?" selidiknya penasaran.

Mengangkat bahunya, Kira menjawab, "Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Dia menerawang, seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Tapi saat kita melakukan _konsou_ ada manusia yang mengamati kita."

"Sungguhkah? Aku tidak merasakan _reiatsu_ kuat selain milik kita di sana," kata si gadis menyuarakan keraguannya.

"Yah, aku memang tidak merasakannya. Tapi kedua mata manusia itu seperti mengikuti gerakanmu, Hinamori," terang Kira pada si gadis.

Hinamori tertegun. Dia memandang tanah di bawah kaki sebelum berkata, "Benarkah, Kira-kun? Aneh sekali jika itu benar terjadi. Dia bisa mengamati kita, _t_api kita tidak merasakan _reiatsu_nya. Benar-benar aneh." Hening sebentar sebelum kalimat berikutnya keluar dari Hinamori. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang rumah sakit, kukira kau akan segera pindah ke Divisi Empat," ujarnya seperti meminta keterangan.

Kira mendadak berhenti berjalan. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya keheranan. Ia tatap Hinamori lekat seakan berusaha mengingat apakah benar ia telah memberi tahu gadis itu.

Dalam tatapan seperti itu Hinamori berkata dengan tenang. "Karena Abarai-kun baru saja ditransfer ke Divisi Sebelas, kupikir kau ingin segera ditransfer ke Divisi Empat. Tempat yang menarik, katamu dulu."

Jawaban itu membuat Kira menaikkan alis. Kemudian dia menyahut, "Aa, memang. Tapi aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa memenuhi kualifikasi Divisi Empat. Melihat manusia tadi saja aku gugup." Sekarang Kiralah yang menunduk, menatap tanah.

Hinamori tersenyum seolah berusaha menenangkan Kira. "Itu wajar. Gugup saat pertama kali menangani luka seperti tadi. Jika sudah terbiasa, pastinya kau tidak akan gugup lagi 'kan, Kira-kun?" Dan dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman lagi.

Agak ragu-ragu Kira mengangguk dan berkata, "Semoga saja begitu, Hinamori," tanpa memberikan senyuman lemah pada rekannya itu.

Lagi-lagi Hinamori memberikan senyuman meskipun temannya masih berwajah masam. "Bersemangatlah, Kira-kun. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke Seireitei. Aku ingin segera melaporkan tugas kita pada Kapten Aizen. Aku juga ingin memberi tahu teman-teman tentang pesawat yang membuat kita kaget."

Kira hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia menarik katana yang sejak awal menggantung di pinggang, menusuk udara kosong di depannya. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Hinamori ketakutan. Justru ia tampak menikmati.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu _shoji_-entah dari mana-muncul dihadapan mereka. Tanpa rasa takut mereka berdua melewati pintu itu. Mereka tidak pula berlari ngeri saat pintu tertutup sendirinya.

.-.-.

**Musim Panas 1945, Tragedi Berlangsung**

Sinar matahari pagi disambut meriah penduduk bumi. Burung-burung kecil bernyanyi riang, menyaingi obrolan orang-orang ber_kimono_ hitam. Sedangkan orang-orang ber_kimono_ hitam tersebut tidak memperhatikan sinar matahari yang hangat maupun burung-burung yang berkicau riuh. Mereka justru sibuk dengan bahan pembicaraan mereka sendiri.

Salah seorang dari mereka menggunakan semacam _haori_ putih dengan angka lima di belakang. Orang itu dikerumuni beberapa orang ber_kimono _hitam dan sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang menarik. Di antara pendengarnya terlihat Hinamori paling antusias dalam mendengarkan.

Tanpa peringatan mendadak bumi yang mereka pijak bergetar hebat. Panik tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Satu persatu mempertanyakan, "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini?" seakan-akan ini hal baru bagi mereka.

Dengan sigap orang ber_haori _itu meminta mereka untuk tenang dan segera keluar menuju tempat lapang. Segera setelah perintah itu diakhiri, berbondong-bondong orang-orang ber_kimono_ hitam keluar dari bangunan. Mereka sama paniknya dengan orang-orang yang telah sampai di tempat lapang. "Apa yang terjadi, Kapten?" dan "Apa Seireitei baik-baik saja?" berkali-kali mereka ucapkan.

Orang yang dipanggil Kapten, pria ber_haori_ putih itu, menjawab dengan kalimat menenangkan. Sayangnya, hanya sebentar dia menenangkan. Sebab, setelah kupu-kupu hitam mendarat di telunjuknya, ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Membiarkan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dalam kebingungan.

Semakin lama getaran semakin keras dan tiba-tiba langit menggelap. Sebagian dari mereka yang tak sabar memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tanah lapang. Entah kemana, tak ada yang tahu.

Sebaliknya, dari kejauhan beberapa orang berlari mendekat. "_Dangai_ tersedot ke Dunia Manusia! _Dangai _tersedot ke Dunia Manusia!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Seperti mendapat berita buruk, wajah-wajah tegang perlahan menampakkan ketakutan. Orang-orang yang berkumpul memandang ngeri orang-orang yang baru datang.

"_Dangai_ tersedot ke dunia manusia?" tanya balik Hinamori tak percaya. Mimik muka paniknya berubah menjadi mimik ketakutan. "Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada orang di sebelahnya. Orang di sebelahnya belum sempat menjawab ketika dari udara kosong terdengar bunyi-bunyian aneh.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Suara kayu beradu dengan kayu. Terdengar semakin janggal karena suara itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tak hanya itu, tiba-tiba suara keras seseorang membahana di semua penjuru.

"Kepada semua anggota Gotei 13 diminta untuk berada dalam posisi siap siaga. Terjadi peningkatan jumlah _Plus_ sebesar delapan puluh ribu di dunia manusia. Jumlah diperkirakan akan terus bertambah. Lokasi 34 Utara, 132 Timur. Radius empat kilometer."

Tak perlu diperintah bisikan dan gumaman cemas menjalar di antara mereka.

"Kami ulangi. Harap semua anggota Gotei 13 berada dalam posisi siaga. Terjadi ledakan jumlah _Plus _pada 34 Utara, 132 Timur. Terdeteksi sejumlah retakan pada _Dangai_."

Kapten mereka, pria ber_haori_ putih, akhirnya kembali. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Semua orang bisa menduga kabar buruklah yang ia bawa.

"Dangai tertarik ke dunia manusia karena jumlah _Plus_ Dunia Manusia melewati batas setimbang. Sebagian rekan kita telah dikirim untuk menstabilkan _Dangai_. Sekarang tugas kita, rekan-rekan Divisi Lima," terangnya dengan nada tegas pada pendengar, "meng_konsou_ _Plus_ tersebut agar kedua dunia kembali seimbang."

Kemudian dengan nada tegas yang sama pria berhaori putih itu menginstruksikan beberapa kelompok untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia. Meminta sebagian kecil anak buahnya untuk berangkat ke bagian terluar Soul Society. Serta meminta yang tidak disebut untuk tetap tinggal di Seireitei.

Beruntung atau tidak, Hinamori termasuk kelompok yang pergi ke Dunia Manusia. Dengan wajah cemas tapi berusaha dihilangkan dengan membuat lengkungan di bibir, ia bergabung dengan rekannya. Bersama-sama mereka melewati pintu _shoji_ yang muncul di depan mereka.

.-.-.

Kelompok Hinamori sampai di Dunia Manusia tanpa melihat bagian _Dangai _ yang retak. Meskipun mereka tidak dihadapkan dengan kengerian itu, tapi pemandangan di depan mereka tidaklah lebih baik.

"Apa ini? !" seru seseorang di kanan Hinamori.

"Oh, astaga!" seru yang lain.

"Apa mereka keliru mengirim kita?"

Lebih banyak kalimat terkejut dan semakin banyak mata terbelalak. Apa yang ada di depan mereka bisa jadi jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar Dangai yang retak.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya hal menyayat hati yang terhampar. Asap hitam tebal tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesuraman itu. Reruntuhan dinding rumah tak bisa enyah dari pandangan, walaupun ada satu dua bangunan yang masih berdiri dengan kerusakan parah. Pohon-pohon mengarang hingga tak bisa dikenali jenisnya. Dan yang paling mengenaskan ratusan tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa. Ada anggota tubuh yang tercerai dari pemiliknya. Badan penuh taburan pecahan kaca. Luka merah dan hitam di sekujur tubuh. Itu luka bakar, pada semua orang dengan keparahan yang berbeda. Tanpa terkecuali.

Tapi pemandangan menyedihkan tak berakhir di situ. Di samping tiap tubuh tak bernyawa itu ada satu sosok yang sangat menyerupai mereka. Namun, sosok itu terjaga, sadar, dan dapat bergerak meskipun tubuhnya terbungkus luka. Keganjilan sosok itu ditambah dengan adanya rantai di dada. Sebagian dari mereka memiliki rantai panjang yang terulur hingga ke suatu tempat. Sedangkan sebagian yang lain berakhir sampai di depan rusuk.

Orang-orang berantai itu terisak. Berteriak-teriak memanggil nama seseorang. Berlari tak tahu arah dan memanggil-manggil nama entah siapa. Mereka juga menjerit pilu.

"Aaargh! Argh! Sakit!" pekik mereka kesakitan. Di antara pekik kesakitan itu terdengar bunyi auman. Tidak hanya satu tapi beberapa. Dan auman itu tidak juga berhenti.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya ketakutan salah seorang di kelompok Hinamori.

Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang menjawab. Mereka terlalu larut. Terpaku pada gambaran kenestapaan di hadapan mereka. Siapakah yang bisa tahan melihat ratusan tubuh terpanggang mengenaskan di depan mata? Siapa pula yang tahan mendengar rintihan dan erangan terluka mereka?

"Hei, bukankah tugas kita meng_konsou_, bukan mengamati?" protes seorang dari kelompok Hinamori.

Bagai mendapatkan kesadaran kembali karena protes itu, satu demi satu mendatangi sosok-sosok berantai. Hinamori pun mendekati sosok berantai terdekat. Anak kecil yang memiliki rantai di dada.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kak? Di mana ibuku?" Suara dan tubuhnya bergetar. Bajunya terlumuri darah dari luka yang menganga. Dan sebagian lain terbakar bersama kulit yang menghitam.

Hinamori mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi anak itu. "Maaf. Kakak tidak tahu." Dalam helaan nafas ia meneruskan, "Sebelum... tertidur, apa yang kau lihat?"

Tiba-tiba mata bocah itu terbelalak ngeri. Tak berbeda dengan mata orang yang melihat horor.

"...Keras. Lebih keras dari suara pesawat... Cahaya banyak... Ibu... Ibu tidak ada! Ibu! Di mana Ibu? Di mana ibuku!" teriaknya kalut.

Hinamori memeluk bocah itu sampai...

"Awas!" Tanpa sempat menoleh, Hinamori sudah tersungkur di depan dengan tangan masih memeluk bocah berantai.

Sungguh Hinamori beruntung. Jika dia masih berada di tempatnya tadi, maka ia pasti terbakar juga seperti sosok berantai lain di belakangnya.

"GRAAAOO!" aum sosok raksasa bertopeng putih dengan lubang besar di dada dari kejauhan. Dia berdiri di tengah udara sambil mengibas-kibaskan ekor. Mata hitamnya yang tak bernyawa menyisir permukaaan bumi di bawah kakinya. Tanpa menghiraukan kepanikan orang-orang di sana, dia menembakkan cahaya dari mulut pada mereka. Tanpa ampun, cahaya itu membakar beberapa sosok berantai yang tak bisa menghindar.

Dan tanpa menunggu, seseorang meneriakkan "_Hadō_ 31,_Shakkahō"_ diiringi keluarnya cahaya merah dari telapaknya. Dengan tepat cahaya itu menghantam bahu kanan si raksasa.

"GRAAA! GRAAA!" lenguh si raksasa kesakitan. "GRAAA!"

Raksasa itu belumlah tumbang tapi sesuatu yang tampak berbahaya sedang berlangsung. Seorang pria berantai melolong-lolong keras bersamaan dengan makin besarnya lubang yang terbentuk di dada. Ia terus melolong dan tak mempedulikan partikel-partikel tak dikenal mulai membentuk topeng putih. Wajahnya tak terlihat lagi karena topeng itu telah sempurna menutupi wajahnya.

"GRAAA!" Pria berantai telah serupa dengan si raksasa. Bertopeng putih dan berlubang di dada. Tapi wujud mereka sudah tak menyerupai manusia lagi.

"Sial! _Hollow_!" umpat seseorang sebelum menembakkan lagi cahaya merah dari tangan. "Kenapa diam? ! Bantai _Hollow_nya!" teriaknya pada rekan-rekannya.

Seorang yang lain membalas dengan nada tinggi. "Bagaimana bisa kami membantai mereka? ! Mereka _Plus_!"

"Tadinya! Apa kau lupa tugasmu sebagai _Shinigami_? !" tantang orang pertama pada orang kedua. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dia berteriak, "_Hadō _4, _Byakurai_!" Dan cahaya terang yang keluar dari telunjuknya berhasil melubangi kepala _Hollow_, raksasa bertopeng.

"HEAAAH!" pekik suara asing sebelum pedang tajam mendarat di leher _Hollow. _

CRASH! Darah tersembur dari luka tebasan pedang. Kepala terpisah dari leher. Tubuh Hollow menghilang. Seperti debu disingkirkan angin.

Berpasang mata memandang pembunuh _Hollow_ tersebut. Si pembunuh justru menyunggingkan senyum arogan. "Sudah kubilang 'kan? _Zanjutsu_ **kami** lebih efektif daripada _Kidou _**kalian**, Divisi Lima," ejeknya dengan memberi tekanan pada kami dan kalian.

Seseorang dari kelompok Hinamori akan menghajar orang baru itu. Tapi diurungkan karena sesaat kemudian _Hollow _baru menyerang mereka dengan ledakan cahaya dari mulut.

"Heh, sepertinya mereka akan muncul lebih banyak lagi, Divisi Lima," kata si pembunuh _Hollow_ sambil menunjuk sekumpulan makhluk berjenis sama dengan yang ia tebas tadi. I menambahkan, "Dan sepertinya kami akan mengalahkan _Hollow_ lebih banyak daripada kalian." Cengiran congkak kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tujuan kami datang kemari tidak untuk berkompetisi dengan Divisi Sebelas. Tapi kami datang untuk menyeimbangkan Soul Society dengan Dunia Manusia. Kami lebih berminat untuk meng_konsou Plus_ daripada mengikuti permainan konyolmu," terang salah satu anggota Divisi Lima pada pembunuh _Hollow_.

"Cih, katakan saja kalau kalian tak bisa mengalahkan kami," sambil mengedikkan kepala. "Lakukan saja _konsou_ dan melempar _Kidou_ ke sana kemari. Kami akan melakukan pekerjaan yang tak bisa kalian lakukan. Memusnahkan _Hollow_," ucapnya mantap pada anggota Divisi Lima. "Ayo teman-teman, kita lindungi Nona-nona ini dari _Hollow_." Jelas sekali dia sedang mengolok-olok. Dan teman-temannya terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon itu. Sesudahnya, mereka berpencar untuk membunuh _Hollow_.

Beberapa anggota Divisi Lima nampak marah karena ejekan Divisi Sebelas. Tapi _Shinigami_ yang berdebat tadi berhasil mencegah rekannya menyerang Divisi Sebelas. Kemudian dia membagi tugas pada rekan-rekannya. Selanjutnya hari itu mereka habiskan meng_konsou Plus_ dan bertarung melawan _Hollow_ di bawah guyuran air hujan berwarna hitam.

.-.-.

**Musim Semi 1948, Tiga Tahun Setelah Tragedi**

Pandangan Hinamori masih tertambat pada kota di seberang jembatan. Kota yang dulu hancur karena hegemoni suatu bangsa terhadap bangsa yang lain. Hiroshima.

Kota _Pulau Lapang_. Peradabannya dimusnahkan. Gedung-gedungnya diruntuhkan. Hanya satu ledakan. Satu ledakan besar untuk membinasakan semua. Tapi kini di antara bangunan runtuh itu berdiri bangunan baru. Semipermanen dan mencoba bertahan di antara reruntuhan. Selayaknya manusia di kota itu yang berjuang melanjutkan hidup.

"Dulu aku pernah bertanya-tanya, kenapa kota ini diberi nama _Pulau Lapang_ padahal penuh sesak? Lalu apa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pulau lapang?"

Dia tidak bercerita pada dirinya sendiri. Di samping kanannya ada pria jangkung berambut merah mendengarkannya dalam diam. Pria itu juga menatap kota yang sama, kota _Pulau Lapang_.

Hinamori kembali bercerita. "Jawaban itu justru kutemukan tiga tahun lalu. Tapi keadaan kota ini tidak lagi seperti kota yang kukenal. Semua rata dengan tanah. Semua menjadi puing karena ledakan besar itu. Manusia yang tak tertolong. Jumlah _Plus_ lebih dari ribuan. _Hollow_. _Gillian_." Matanya menerawang, mengingat kejadian itu. "Belum pernah aku melihat _Hollow_ dan _Gillian_ sebanyak itu. Aku juga belum pernah melihat setiap menit muncul _Hollow_ baru."

"Aku juga baru melihat manusia bisa sekeji itu," sahut pemuda di sampingnya. "Kukira kehidupan di Rukongai sudah sangat buruk. Ternyata manusia di dunia ini bisa membawakan neraka pada sesamanya." Pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan picingan mata. Seperti hendak menunjukkan bahwa dia membenci kejadian itu.

"Tapi mereka bangkit, ya, Abarai-kun," imbuh Hinamori dengan menyunggingkan senyum. "Kukira mereka akan terpuruk karena tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari kehidupan yang dulu."

Pria jangkung berambut merah di sebelah Hinamori, Abarai-kun, hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Matanya masih mengawasi gerakan manusia di kota itu.

"Apakah itu masih membuatmu membenci mereka? Manusia?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Abarai. Sesudah itu dia membalas, "Apa kau bisa tidak membenci mereka? Mereka saling bunuh dengan menggunakan peluru dan bom. Membantai sesamanya hanya karena perbedaan."

Hinamori tidak menyanggah, tidak pula mengatakan kata sepakat. Posisi berdirinya masih menandakan bahwa ia masih menyimak pendapat Abarai.

"Apa yang mereka harapkan dari kebiadaban itu? Apa yang mereka inginkan dari perang? Untuk mengakhiri perbedaan? Lalu tumbuh perdamaian? Heh. Justru dendam, kebencian dan kehancuran lain, Manusia."

Senyum sinis Abarai perlahan-lahan pudar. Sedangkan Hinamori memandang langit seolah-olah meminta petunjuk.

"Aku harap tragedi ini tak terulang," ucap Hinamori tiba-tiba. "Kuharap mereka bisa belajar dari kesalahan ini," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau yakin?" timpal Abarai sangsi.

Hinamori tersenyum simpul. Sebagai balasannya dia berkata, "Aku yakin. Karena dulu kita juga manusia."

Mata Abarai terbelalak. Ada kilatan ganjil di sana. Mendadak ia mendengus dan menambahkan, "Yah, kau benar. Kita pernah jadi manusia."

.-.-.

**JAGGED JUNCTION**

**~to blend OUR unmiscible WORLD~**

oleh nutmeg-not-head

Selesai.

.-.-.

_Mari luangkan waktu sejenak._

_Semoga arwah dan amal saudara-saudara kita yang meninggal akibat bencana alam maupun bencana buatan manusia diterima Tuhan YME. Amin._

.-.-.

**A/N**: Bagaimana teman-teman? Masuk akal? Atau terlalu mengada-ada? Maaf dialog lebih banyak daripada deskripsi. Suer saya tak bermaksud merusak hari bahagia teman-teman. Saya mencoba menjinakkan kelinci yang berjingkrak-jingkrak di dalam kepala. Suer.

Sekedar memberi tahu jika teman-teman masih penasaran. Tragedi yang saya maksud = pemboman Hiroshima yang terkenal itu. Berhasilkah saya menggambarkannya?

Turn Back The Pendulumnya: kembali ke masa lalu (saat PD2 dan Hinamori baru diterima Gotei 13) dan mengingat kembali tentang shinigami dan tugasnya. Karena itulah judul saya buat _Sambungan Bergerigi, untuk mencampur_ _dunia tak campur kita._

Jawaban pertanyaan panitia:

Hal yang saya sukai dari Bleach antara lain: ide tak umum, perkembangan karakter, heroine tangguh, misteri&gantung, plot-twist, filosofi, dan Aizen. :D Semoga saya berhasil menuliskannya di fic.

Saya menerima segala bentuk review dari teman-teman. Saya sangat senang jika teman-teman sudi memberikan concrit ataupun. Saya juga akan menjawab melalui ReRe jika masih ada pertanyaan. Saya juga menerima komplain jika ternyata ada kejanggalan atau kekeliruan fakta di dalam fic. Sebab, semuanya adalah bahan belajar agar saya bisa memberikan fanfiksi yang lebih baik pada teman-teman.

Terakhir, terima kasih telah berkunjung maupun mereview. Sampai jumpa di karya lain saya. Dagh~


End file.
